counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Bullet Penetration
Wallbang is a gameplay mechanic implemented throughout the Counter-Strike series. It is the act of shooting through penetrable surfaces to eliminate enemies, notably, wooden and plaster surfaces. To do it effectively, it is required to wield the most preferred weapons, memorize where your targets are at, and luck must be on your side. Sub-machine guns have poor damage and penetration, alongside with shotguns and most other pistols. (The Desert Eagle is the only exception due to its highly valued power.) Shotguns use pellets and submachine guns along with pistols uses the low caliber round thus they are useless for wall-banging purposes. Therefore, rifles and machine guns are the only weapons that can be used for wall-banging. You can either spray or burst-fire your bullets. Spraying is fairly risky as it can waste ammunition (although it can make it harder for enemies to retreat from volleys of bullets). Meanwhile, burst-firing should allow users to conserve ammo but it can alert nearby assailants and they can avoid being killed themselves. If you suspect a large group of enemies behind a penetrable surface, you can spray bullets at the wall(s) separating visual contact between you and targets or burst-fire and aim at the head when you have sufficiently practiced. The most preferred times to "wallbang" is when enemies have retreated and have taken cover behind walls or props. This is when you can continuously fire at them without being killed yourself (unless the enemy is implementing the same tactic). Moreover, this is often used when rushing at hiding enemies is not a good idea (especially when they have switched to a sidearm or the Zeus x27 in Global Offensive). Take note that "wall-banging" decreases damage so rifles with high-penetration damage, such as the AK-47, should compensate this. If one is close to an enemy player, aiming for the head is advised. In Counter-Strike: Source, the radar will display enemies when your teammate(s) have visual contact with enemies. This will give a sight advantage for players who do not have direct sight on enemies behind surfaces. Furthermore, any low caliber rounds can now penetrate through thin walls. Also, sniper rifles have the highest penetration power. However in CS:GO, shotguns have a weapon penetration rate of 0 which will not penetrate any surfaces except glass. Bots almost never use wallbang tactics since they are not effective as human players. This gives human players an advantage to shoot through penetrable surfaces without being seen by enemy bots. Trivia *Some players may use a hack device that allows them to see (enemy) players behind a wall and kill them with a headshot. However, they may be banned either by VAC system, by a server administrator, or from Overwatch. *In CS:GO, like the headshot symbol, there is a wallbang kill symbol. **Shooting through players to kill a target is classified as a wallbang kill. *While Condition Zero bots will almost never perform wallbang tactics, some bots, such as Ping of Death, can wallbang if they are allowed to. External links *How does bullet penetration work? at Steam Category:Gameplay Category:Stubs